generallegogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Legoace342
Welcome Hi, welcome to LEGO Games Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lego Glatorian Arena game page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Secretam (Talk) 22:00, July 10, 2010 !!!! Great to see you here! I don't have enough time to put articles on this wiki, so I could use some help! Thanks, -Secretam, admin. Admin Are you an admin here? I am. 14:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) No. Could you make me one? (and if you can, Patroller and Rollbck too) Thanks! 14:31, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I can make you one as soon as Bob makes me a V-crat(B-crat). 14:37, September 4, 2010 (UTC) There is no such thing as Patroller (at least not here), but I can make you a rollback if you want? 23:04, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Actually, you get rollback when you're an admin. 01:14, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well it says your not a rollback. Want me to make you one? 22:57, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure I'm not? I have rollback abilities. But nobody has aded the category to y page. 23:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Well I made you a rollback. 23:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Sure you can be a V-Crat! 23:30, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Wellcome V-Crat! 23:32, September 15, 2010 (UTC) THANKS!!!!! 23:50, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Admin Welcome Admin!!!! 14:51, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 15:26, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Question Visit http://www.biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Glatorian_Arena_3, to answer your question. 22:28, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, they never put it on BIONICLE.com 22:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I know! I wish they did though. 22:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I never liked the second game. 22:31, September 14, 2010 (UTC) It was ok. 22:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) I like the first one better. I don't like all the combinations of buttons. 22:34, September 14, 2010 (UTC) How did you make the Nosbust Template? And the second you made it did the sigs start working? 22:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I just copied it from MLN Wiki and changed it to fit this wiki. 01:29, September 23, 2010 (UTC) LU! I gotta say, your article on LU is awesome! -Secretam Thanks! 20:37, September 28, 2010 (UTC) No problem! It really is awesome! -Secretam Command I haven't been active because I've been busy with school, but you've been alone here and you've done such a good job! I think I'll make a vote to elect you the Commander of this Wiki. I'm still owner, but you have talents, so you should be commander. -Secretam Thanks!!!! By the way, Go to "More" on the top right corner. Go to to preferences, go to skins, then choose "new wikia look". Then, you can see the roadkill the wikia staff wants wikis to look like. They think it looks "modern". They took away customization, got rid of the toolbar for finding things, to make more space for adds and other crap. 00:18, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Will do!